


Impedimenta

by bluedheart



Series: nct harrypotter!au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, childishness everywhere, mention of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedheart/pseuds/bluedheart
Summary: Like an impediment jinx, Renjun doesn’t like public affection and he’s positive that he could kick Jeno out of embarrassment. He’s a hypocrite as well because he enjoys it more than he’s willing to admit.





	Impedimenta

As he tries to reach for the empty spot on one of the upper selves of the library, Renjun stumbles. Book in mid air, Renjun places a hand on the wooden self to balance himself and tries again, tiptoeing. It’s not use. The Ravenclaw sighs about to give up, when he feels a warm hand over the one holding the book. He looks to his left to find Jeno hovering over him, now taking it from his grip.

 

Renjun thinks he looks stunning just like that. Good view of his profile thanks to his styled blond hair, red and yellow tie hanging loosely over his chest and arm up helping him out.

 

Unfortunately, his dream dies right there.

 

He notices Jeno struggling as well because he can’t reach it either. He’s just a few centimeters taller than Renjun, what was he expecting. His gentleman card was wasted away.

 

The Gryffindor curses under his breath. “Shit.”

 

Renjun scoffs when his cool façade falls downer as he tries to step on one of the bottom selves, which only gains him a slap from his boyfriend.

 

“Don’t damage public furniture.”

 

Jeno snarls. “I’m busy here, I don’t know if you noticed.”

 

When he’s about to reach the empty space that’s giving him a hard time, the book slips from his grip - Jeno lets out a very unmanly shriek which he obviously won’t admit - but instead of the book dropping, it goes right up and sits where it belongs. The Gryffindor blinks.

 

“I feel quite stupid right now.” Renjun says, blinking as well.

 

They forgot the books can be placed by themselves.

 

“You’re the Ravenclaw here, you should feel ashamed.” Jeno replies accusatorily, smoothing down his jersey which has risen up.

 

“Shut up,” Renjun growls, strolling down the library.

 

It has been a hard few weeks for Renjun as he has been studying for his final exams, and it has drained him which explains why his brain is not functioning at its full potential. Jeno doesn’t get it though, mostly because they just started the new school year a month ago and the finals exams are like _light freaking years_ away. But he’s a brilliant, consistent Ravenclaw okay. He takes pride in that.

 

This time, he lets the book flight right up. With his back unprotected, Renjun feels hands slipping around his hips, Jeno’s chin sitting on his shoulder as he back hugs him. It’s warm and even if Renjun is against public affection, the weather is too cold and he’s thankful for the extra heat.

 

He should have known better than to trust his over affectionate boyfriend, who is know nuzzling his hairline. Kisses are being placed along his now rosy cheek, positioning his head in a more comfortable position as Jeno goes further-

 

“We’re at the library.”

 

Jeno grunts.

 

“Yeah, _so what?_ I’ve seen worse here,” He replies nonchalant, leaning in as he tries to take where he was before being interrupted.

 

Renjun turns back at that as he retracts a bit, glaring at the carefree smile the other is porting. “Do I want to know?”

 

Clucking at that, Jeno shrugs his shoulders only to receive a disapproving glare from the Ravenclaw.

 

Letting out a low growl, he pleads, “Come on Injunnie, _just one_.”

 

It makes Renjun roll his eyes the way he lies so slyly. “You always say _just one_ ,” He mocks, lowing his voice. “And end up giving me kisses worth a month’s.”

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining though.”

 

Renjun is positive that his face must look like a tomato. Ears and neck burning from embarrassment. Clearing his throat as he readjusts his round spectacles in a nervous habit, he replies avoiding eye contact. “Nope. Big, fat no for you Mr. Lee, sorry.”

 

Walking past him to the next aisle, he hears Jeno whispering-yelling. “You’re so going to regret it when I reject you!”

 

That made Renjun’s left eye twist. He spins around so fast he has to take a second to focus. His spectacles slip a bit from his nose’s bridge. “Oh, _really?”_

 

_Nevermind about being almost adults._

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jeno says with emphasis. He shoves his hands in annoyance in the front pockets of his dark grey uniform pants. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he must look like a four years old right now.

 

They stay like that, a few meters away glaring at each other in their childish cold war.

 

Then, Renjun asks. “Are you sure that’s even going to happen?”

 

_Who is he trying to fool?_

 

“Probably not.” he mumbles in defeat. Whipped, that’s how the Quidditch team calls him – and they’re not wrong.

 

Renjun laughs loudly with mischief.

 

The old librarian scolds him and the laugh fades right away, embarrassment clear on his face.

 

Jeno grins cheekily at him.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a chilly afternoon, so most of the students stayed inside, enjoying the heat coming from the fireplaces. The Great Hall was nice though, only if you don’t count Donghyuck and Mark sucking faces in front of Renjun while he tries to read his Transfiguration book.

 

 _Thanks best friend, I’ve your tongue printed in my mind._ Renjun glares at Donghyuck who is obviously too busy to notice.

 

Closing his book with more force than intended and maybe a bit too dramatically, Renjun gets up and leaves the hall without bidding his goodbyes. He knows they would appreciate it anyway.

 

Shutting the large wooden door behind him, he sees Jeno coming from the main courtyard which is filled with snow.

 

Hands sinking further in the pockets of his coat, Jeno shrinks from the cold and tosses his feet against the bricked floor, getting off the snow stuck up there.

 

“You went out with this weather?” Renjun asks.

 

Looking up, Jeno smiles – or so thinks Renjun because his mouth is covered with an overly large scarf with the colors of Gryffindor. But Jeno’s eyesmile is enough to show it anyway and Renjun is weak, maybe a bit too weak, especially because Jeno’s cheeks and nose have a pink shade thanks to the cold and he looks too delightful.

 

Renjun is awestruck.

 

Jeno must have noticed because his eyesmile is larger, with a hint of mischief.

 

“I look cute, I know.”

 

“You wish.” Renjun scoffs eagerly. He screams internally.

 

 

 

Walking down the corridors of the castle heading to the Ravenclaw common room, Jeno stops in his tracks and sits on an open frame. Renjun looks down at him with a quirked eyebrow as he observes the Gryffindor take away his wool gloves.

 

“Come here,” He says, voice a bit muffled with the scarf. Opening his arms widely, he makes grabby gestures.

 

Renjun rolls his eyes at his childish motion but walks up to him anyway because who can resist those colored cheeks.

 

Content with Renjun settled between his legs, Jeno slides his arms around his middle body and places his head against the other’s chest. It’s comfortable and he nuzzles even closer if that’s possible.

 

“You’re so warm.”

 

They stay like that for a few minutes and Renjun doesn’t even open his mouth to complain about being in public and it’s odd, too odd. But he has been acting like that since he found Jeno next to the Great Hall.

 

Jeno notices Renjun’s eyes on him – again – and chuckles, peeling himself off his boyfriend.

 

“What?” He asks, laughing nervously as he takes his scarf away.

 

Renjun has had his eyes on him the whole time and even if he appreciates the attention, it also makes him nervous. Well, it’s unusual from Renjun anyway, don’t blame him for feeling a bit exposed with all those stares.

 

“Nothing.” Is all Renjun says, ashamed.

 

The Ravenclaw’s cheeks are getting tinted as well because he knows, they both know that he has been a bit too obvious.

 

Jeno looks up to him and places his hand over the other’s hips as he smoothes his thumbs in circles motions with affection. It’s like a sign to encourage him and Renjun reddens to his roots.

 

Burying his fingers in Jeno's disheveled hair – not before checking every corner of the corridor – Renjun leans in. Lips are on his and Jeno suppress the urge to smile and add a remark but instead he lets his eyes flutter shut and kisses back.

 

It’s soft and almost chaste, at least until Jeno snakes his fingers along Renjun’s jaw as he reaches his nape and pulls, pressing harder and deepening the kiss. The Gryffindor is surprised that Renjun doesn’t break away although he’s more of a fan of secluded areas and he should be yelling at him by now.

 

As their lips keep moving in synch, too engrossed to notice if someone is even walking past their make out session, Jeno slips his hands down Renjun’s butt – call him an opportunist. It’s like a warning flag just shot up on Renjun’s mind, taking his blurred senses away and making him realize that he’s pretty much in public. He breaks away, face burning.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” He grunts, breathlessly.

 

Jeno chuckles, lips hovering the other’ ones and wiggles his brows, “Says the one who initiated it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” Jeno replies with a shit eating grin glued on his face.

 

Renjun rolls his eyes but does as he is told, pressing eagerly their lips together and running his tongue over Jeno's bottom lip before coaxing his mouth open.

 

The Ravenclaw swears he can hear someone yelling at him, someone that sounds a lot like his best friend but Jeno’s tongue is taking all his sanity away and he’s not quite sure.

 

_“What a hypocrite!”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> a/n: a small gift for my beloved Amada, although it sucks, sorry lol


End file.
